


Proximity

by dreamsdark



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Pining, i'm predictable?, in the vaguest sense, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: Perhaps when Forsyth found what he was looking for, Python could as well.





	Proximity

It takes Python three times to convince a sleep-deprived Forsyth to let him drive. Not that he’s a fan of driving, but two times of Forsyth nearly nodding off on the road has him worried enough. Even with his terrible reaction time, he has to be a better driver than a sleeping Forsyth.

“I’m gonna…go…” Forsyth yawns, so drawn-out Python worries he’ll fall asleep in the short time it takes him to pull over and switch seats. “Watch you. So you don’t…don’t.” 

 _Don’t what_ , he’d ask if Forsyth wasn’t so out of it. “Yeah, yeah. Sir Forsyth’s got my back.”

“Got your back…” Forsyth echoes, then yawns again. He blinks rapidly in a vain effort to stay conscious as Python starts driving.

He’s out in minutes, head lolling until it finds a place on Python’s shoulder. Python can’t imagine bending that way is comfortable, but Forsyth sleeps with a smile on his face, so he lets it be.

* * *

Python himself is very much a fan of sleep, so instead of driving through the night he pulls up at a small roadside motel. Forsyth looks so peaceful he doesn’t even want to move, and just sits watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest in the dimly-lit parking lot.

For what seems the thousandth time, Python wonders whether he should just come clean about his feelings. It’s not like they’d lose their friendship over it; they’ve known each other for far too long. 

On the other hand, feelings in general are a pain to deal with, especially now when they literally can’t have time to themselves to process them.  _“Hey, I’ve kinda been in love with you since…forever?”_  That’d make things awkward no matter what.

So Python decides, once again, to wait. 

“C’mon, Fors. Let’s get you up.” Unfortunately, they can’t spend all night here. Nevermind that they’d be kicked out for loitering or whatever, sleeping in a car for too long always gives Python a terrible crick in his neck.

Forsyth mumbles something unintelligible, eyes bleary from sleep as he sits up. “Where…”

“Motel. How does a real bed to sleep in sound?” 

After taking a moment to process the question, Forsyth nods. It speaks to how tired he is that he isn’t insisting they push through the night.

He nearly falls asleep again, leaning heavily on Python as he gets them the cheapest room available. 

“Is your friend alright?” the receptionist asks with the most concern someone working a service job can muster up.

“Just sleepy.” 

“‘M not…” To make his point, Forsyth stands up straight—and to his credit, only sways once.

Python swallows a laugh, leading Forsyth by one hand. The room is sparsely furnished, with just one bed and a side table with a flickering lamp on it, but serviceable. Forsyth actually does seem more awake when they get there, suspiciously peering into the bathroom. “There aren’t any spiders in there, I checked.”

“But did you  _really_  check?” Python didn’t even bother, but that’s not the point. 

“Then let me shower first, if you’re just gonna stand there.” He pushes past him with pajama pants in hand. Python would sleep naked like he usually did, but Forsyth apparently didn’t appreciate that and forced him to at least wear this much. 

Forsyth’s halfway through changing when Python’s done, which lets him get a nice view of his back and also slightly regret his decision to get them just one bed. “You’re not going to shower?”

“I…forgot.” 

He points behind him, stating flatly, “Well, you stink, so get on that.” The ride here was long and his car’s subpar air-conditioning just didn’t hold up.

Forsyth does just that, which means Python gets the bed first, curling up in the blankets before Forsyth can hog them all. He feels the bed dip when Forsyth gets in, pulling the blankets back and Python with them. 

“…I can’t sleep.”

“You don’t say.” Of course Forsyth wouldn’t be tired after he slept through most of the drive.

“It’s been a while since we shared a bed, huh?”

“Mhm.” He used to stay over at Forsyth’s place almost every day, but then Forsyth had gone off to college and Python…hadn’t.

“…Sorry, I’ll let you sleep. Goodnight, Python.”

“Night.”

* * *

Python wakes in the middle of the night, suffocating in the heat. He tries to kick his blanket off, but his foot connects with something…warm?

“Nn…” Wait—that’s Forsyth next to him. He freezes up, waiting, then breathes a sigh of relief when Forsyth makes no other sign of being awake.

Sometime during the night, Forsyth had rolled over so he was pressed flush against Python, one arm slung over the both of them. It’s still stiflingly hot, but Python can’t bring himself to push him away. Instead, he just lets his mind wander to places it shouldn’t, like what if he just—

“Forsyth?”

No response.

“I…might be in love with you.”  _Might?_  He was far past the stage of doubting his feelings.

Still, only the sound of Forsyth’s breathing answered him.

“…Nevermind,” he says to no one in particular. Like Forsyth would wake up just for that…he’s being foolish.

For now, Python lets himself indulge in the feeling of having Forsyth so close to him, hair tickling the back of his neck and legs tangling together.

Perhaps when Forsyth found what he was looking for, Python could as well.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason there haven't been new forsython fics in a while  
> so you just get my mediocre writing
> 
> i actually wrote (most of) this on the road  
> #realism
> 
> there should be enough vague details in here to hint at some plot, right...
> 
> my tumblr ([dreamy--dark](http://dreamy--dark.tumblr.com/))


End file.
